smifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Island: After Dark Adventures/Episodes
This is a list of episodes of [[Super Mario Island: After Dark Adventures|'Super Mario Island: After Dark Adventures']]. Episodes Season 1 # Welcome to After Dark Island - The SMI crew arrives to After Dark Island at midnight via Drifblim, and Grumpette welcomes them. She gives the crew their first challenge, which is pairing up in two and going through a corn maze while dodging the many obstacle courses in it. # Pool Fight # Archery at Night - Flygon and Vibrava practice their archery skills and shoot several lit-up targets. However, they also find out that two other Pokémon - a female Centiskorch and a male Nickit - are also practicing archery and want to compete against the two sisters. # Grumpette Roasts the SMI Crew - Grumpette challenges the SMI crew to a roasting contest, but the crew learns that Grumpette is not a very good roaster. # Code Red! # One of the Pokémon - After Kamek accidentally turns Mario into a Charizard, Mario must survive being a Charizard and perform many of his moves in a Pokémon battle. # Sink Oar Swim - Rockruff and Shinx dare each other to swim from Shadow Beach to Jet Black Mountain while using oars as floatation devices. # A Durant in Daisy's Pants - When Daisy decides to start a bonfire, she finds out that there is a Durant in her pants and she must figure out several ways to get it out. # Grumpzilla - While showing potions and allowing their friends to try them out, Kamek and Natu accidentally spill growing potion on Grumpette and she grows to the size of Jet Black Mountain. Before it's too late, Kamek and Natu have to figure out how to have Grumpette return to normal. # Hide and Go Seek Tag In the Dark - Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Spike, Goomba and Bob-omb play a game of hide and seek tag without using flashlights. However, this gets out of hand after Goomba repeatedly bumps into walls because he wasn't able to see in the dark. # With or Without 'Chu - Things go awry after Caterpie befriends a mischievous Shiny Pichu. # Treasure Hunting and a Great Reward - Grumpette has the SMI crew paired up in three groups to find buried treasure, and the reward will be relaxing at a hot springs place near Jet Black Mountain called Jet Black Hot Springs. # Great Balls of Flyers - When Rockruff, Shinx, Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy are asked by Grumpette to put up flyers for the 18th Annual Airplane Making Contest, the four challenge each other to see who can put up the most flyers. # Walking on Tightropes - After seeing a flyer for a try-out for tightrope walking at the After Dark Island Circus, Toadette wants to perform. However, her best friend Spike thinks tightrope walking can be dangerous, and Toadette is unsure what to do. # Vibrava the Small Wonder - After she shows off her many abilities at a talent show and wins first place, Vibrava is heralded by the ADI Pokémon residents and nicknamed the "Small Wonder". Vibrava then starts to act like a diva, and Flygon must help her realize that not all things are meant to be taken seriously. # McShinx and the Search for the Golden Smoke - When Shinx is told about a mysterious Pokémon nicknamed the Golden Smoke, she disguises as her explorer alter-ego, McShinx, and goes on an Indiana Jones-like search for the Golden Smoke so she can encounter it. # Fort Pokémon - The Pokémon crews have a challenge to see who can build the best and biggest fort. # The Glory of Luvdisc - Magby befriends a female Luvdisc after the latter saves her from falling off a cliff. But Mudbray and Shiny Magby think that Luvdisc is replacing them. # Don't Be Tentacruel - Flygon and her friends console Vibrava after a Tentacruel spreads vicious rumors about her across After Dark Island. Then, Vibrava learns to stand up to Tentacruel. # Flying Over After Dark Island - Magby, Mudbray, Shiny Magby and a male Shiny Mudbray make airplanes, with the help of Shinx, and fly over After Dark Island with them. # Magby and the Milkshakes - Magby - who learns that she is very good at singing - recruits a Zigzagoon, a Zorua, and Mudbray. Together, the four Pokémon make the funk rock band, Magby and the Milkshakes. However, problems arise after Magby suggests the band go on a world tour when the band is popular only on After Dark Island and nowhere else. # Earthquake After Dark - While the SMI crew is having fun on After Dark Island, the island has a massive earthquake! The next night, the SMI crew and Grumpette help clean up after the earthquake. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Trivia * Each season is 45 episodes long. * Each episode is 30 minutes long.